


too precious for this world (but you're with me so it's okay)

by starrylance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy times, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Introspection, James is a Dork, James is a cockblock, Laughter, M/M, Marauders' Era, No Angst, Romance, Sirius is in love, sirius is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylance/pseuds/starrylance
Summary: One of the things Sirius loved the most about Remus was his laugh.or; sirius is madly in love with remus and this is the most canonic fic i have ever wrote.





	too precious for this world (but you're with me so it's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> this is an english translation and adaptation of a story i have written in my first language. i hope there aren't mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy!

One of the things Sirius loved the most about Remus was his laugh. It wasn’t loud and thundering like the one of that idiot of his best friend, or thin like Peter’s. It was silent, almost invisible, like a gust of wind, but honest and present, and it warmed the heart and tighten his throat, so much it made it hard to breathe. It could have been able to bring peace to the world or cure every illness. It could also melt the coldest and hardest ice, _probably_.

When Remus laughed, he tilted his head slightly ahead, a hand on his neck, and his eyes shone, _Merlin_ , so bright that they were dazzling and blinded him; _when Remus laughed_ the light became more intense, the colors livelier and warmer. And _damn_ , he knew he was being a poor little girl in love, but he couldn’t help but think about it while he watched his boyfriend- he still couldn’t believe it- biting his lips to hold back an amused smile caused by something he had heard.

“Hey, you.” Remus got closer, staring, the shadow of the laughter that still lingered on his face. Sirius blinked and fluttered his eyelashes, realizing he had been watching him all the time. “Hey, you,” he replied.

“Hey, _you_ ,” James interrupted them, “move your ass or we’re gonna be late! Next time, take a room for yourselves.” Sirius glared annoyed at James and Peter, that had his head stuck in his bag. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it fast, shaking his head. Then, he grabbed his hand, and sped up to reach their two friends.  

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this little fic. if so, tell me, i'd appreciate it a lot.
> 
> thank you for reading


End file.
